elzendaalarchitectuurwikiaorg-20200215-history
Venturi, Robert
De Amerikaan Robert Venturi studeerde aan Princeton University, waarna hij werkzaam was bij de architectenbureaus van Eero Saarinen en Louis Kahn. In 1958 begon hij met een aantal partners voor zichzelf in Philadelphia. Venturi gaf onder andere les aan de universiteit van Pennsylvania (1957-1965) en aan Yale in New Haven (1966-1970). Samenwerking In 1964 ging Venturi samenwerken met John Rauch. Deze samenwerking werd in 1967 uitgebreid met Denise Scott Brown, waar hij nog hetzelfde jaar mee trouwde en waarmee hij al sinds 1960 samenwerkte bij het lesgeven en zijn theorieën. Met Rauch en Scott Brown heeft hij samengewerkt binnen het bureau VRSB, waar later meer partners bij kwamen. Ook heeft Venturi met Scott Brown het bureau VSBA opgericht, waarbinnen onder andere Steven Izenour actief was. Amerikaanse architectuur De huizen die Venturi met zijn bureau bouwde zijn paradigmatisch te noemen. Ondanks sterke verschillen tussen de ontwerpen zijn er ook duidelijke overeenkomsten te vinden. Alle huizen laten bijvoorbeeld een streven zien om motieven als dubbelzinnigheid, herinnering en tegenstrijdigheid te vertalen naar een onafhankelijke Amerikaanse vorm van architectuur. Een voorbeeld hiervan is het Vanna Venturi House in Pennsylvania (1959-1964). Dit huis is een belangrijk voorbeeld van het postmodernisme: zowel complex als eenvoudig, klein als groot, open als gesloten, goed als slecht. Een ander populair geworden bouwwerk is het monument voor Benjamin Franklin in Philadelphia (1976) in de vorm van een huisframe, een vroeg voorbeeld van de stedelijke vernieuwing die VSBA nastreefde. Ook het stadje Celebration in Florida is een goed voorbeeld van een project van Venturi waaruit het postmodernisme blijkt: de architectuur in de stad is niet functioneel, maar roept herinneringen op naar verschillende oude tijden of 'the good old days', en aan de vormgeving van sommige gebouwen is hun functie af te lezen. Theorie Echt bekend werd Venturi niet door zijn bouwwerken, maar door zijn theoretische publicaties over architectuur.In 1966 verscheen het boek 'Complexity and Contradiction in Architecture'. Zijn gebouwen waren in feite illustraties bij het boek. In 1972 kwam het boek Learning from Las Vegas uit, dat hij samen met Scott Brown en Steven Izenour had geschreven. Beide boeken waren een analyse van en een aanval op de orthodoxie en het modernisme. In het tweede boek pleitte Venturi bijvoorbeeld voor het waarderen in plaats van negeren van populaire Amerikaanse architectuur zoals reclameborden, neoninstallaties en nepgevels. Zijn ontwerp van de aangeklede schuur (decorated shed) werd een kernbegrip in het postmodernisme. Samen met de Italiaanse architect Aldo Rossi en de architectuurcriticus Charles Jencks heeft Venturi met zijn theorie een doorslaggevende rol gespeeld in de ontwikkeling van het postmodernisme in de architectuur. Ironisch classicisme De stijl van de bouwwerken van Venturi uit de jaren tachtig en negentig van de twintigste eeuw werd het ironisch classicism genoemd. Deze gebouwen provoceerden niet meer zo erg en de grote invloed van Venturi op de recente architectuurgeschiedenis is dan ook niet toe te schrijven aan zijn gebouwen, maar aan zijn theoretische werk. In 1991 won hij echter wel de Pritzker Architecture Prize voor zijn werk. Voorbeelden van gebouwen uit zijn latere periode zijn het gemeenschapsgebouw van Butler College in New Jersey (1980-1983), de uitbreiding van de National Gallery in Londen (1985-1991), het Seattle Art Museum (1986-1991) en de Whitefall Ferry Terminal in New York (1992-1996). VSBA werd internationaal bekend, maar haar bouwwerkzaamheden vonden toch vooral plaats in en rond Philadelphia. De laatste jaren heeft het bureau echter een nauwe band met Japan ontwikkeld, wat tot uiting kwam in het vakantieoord Nikko Kirifuri (1997). Category:Architect